


I'm Going Home to Rin

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Sesshomaru and Kouga adopt Rin, going home for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Sesshomaru missed his connecting flight home.  But, he'll make it home to Rin, just as he promised her he would.  He just had to find a way to get there.
Relationships: Kouga/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. Set in the U.S.A. 
> 
> Prompt: Someone resorts to desperate measures to get home for Christmas.
> 
> Word Count: 1,755 (according to Word)
> 
> Warnings: I made Kagome and Sesshomaru have a platonic relationship. I can't always write romance right? But Sesshomaru does have a significant other though. Just not Kagome.

“What do you mean there are no additional flights?” Sesshomaru asked fuming at the lady behind the ticket counter. 

The woman standing there seemed unfazed as she painted a condescending smile on her face. “I’m sorry sir, but as I just told you, we are unable to find you a flight tonight. All flights going out to the D.C. area tonight have no standby seats. We can attempt to book you on one of the flights going out tomorrow.” 

Sesshomaru slapped his hand against the counter, leaning forward to get his point across. “And as I told you repeatedly ma’am, I have to get home tonight. My husband is waiting for me at home with our newly adopted daughter, and I won’t have your incompetence ruin her first Christmas with us.” 

And he promised to himself that it wouldn’t. It had taken him and Koga years to get through the adoption process. They had fallen in love with a then one-year old Rin nearly two years ago on a visit to an orphanage in Japan. It had taken them mere hours to decide that they wanted to adopt Rin, but that was the easiest part of the entire process. Numerous piles of paperwork, interviews, visits to Japan to see Rin and get approval, had all culminated this year. All of those frustrating years of getting the proper international adoption paperwork pushed through, made more frustrating by the simple fact that he and Koga were a homosexual couple, had paid off.

It was at the beginning of November that they had finally received the paperwork telling them their adoption had been approved. 

Koga had flown to Japan almost immediately, his work letting him have a more flexible schedule, and he and Rin had just come home from Japan. Rin had been eagerly chatting to him all day, in both English and Japanese, on his phone telling him all about the Christmas decorations she and Koga were setting up at home for him to come see. Koga had even commented how Rin was trying in vain to stay up to see him come home. 

And now, on what was to be the first Christmas holiday time that he and Koga were going to spend with Rin, a technical difficulty on a connecting plane and a missed flight were keeping him away from them. 

“Sir,” the lady at the ticket counter hissed, “please step away from the counter. I’m afraid I can’t help you tonight, but if you continue to act in this belligerent manner, then I will be forced to call security.” 

Sesshomaru stepped away, not wanting to make his already terrible day into one that could get worse. He scowled at the woman as he straightened and tightened his hand on his suitcase. He couldn’t go home via plane tonight, but he’d find a way home. Trains were out since there wasn’t a train that he could catch at this hour, so it would have to be a bus or hired taxi. 

Either way, by the time Rin woke up tomorrow, Sesshomaru promised himself she’d find him in the house. 

Turning around, Sesshomaru walked away from the counter and made his way to one of the seating areas near the door. Wheeling his suitcase near an empty seat with a surprisingly empty charging station, he took a seat. It was only after charging his phone and taking a glance at the time— 6:03 P.M.—that he made a call to Koga. 

“Sesshomaru, aren’t you on the plane?” Koga answered immediately, and Sesshomaru smiled at his husband’s words. Though, his smile fell shortly after. 

“I’m afraid I’m stuck in the airport. I was delayed in Houston because the plane I was on had a technical difficulty. I missed the flight out from Charlotte to Reagan.” 

There was a pause on the other end before he heard Koga speak again. “So, you won’t be home tonight?” 

Sesshomaru sighed. “I plan on trying to find a way home soon. I’m going to see if I can find a bus tonight. If not, I’ll figure something out.” 

“You don’t have to rush home Sesshomaru.” Koga replied on the other end of the phone. “I know it’s our first Christmas season with Rin, but you getting here on the 23rd instead of the 21st isn’t going to spoil our Christmas.” 

“It’ll spoil mine.” Sesshomaru uttered truthfully. This was a time that he’d been looking forward to ever since Koga had sent him that first picture, nearly six weeks ago, of Rin holding up a sign that said “I can’t wait to see you Papa!” on it.

It was Koga’s turn to sigh now. “I can’t stop you when you get into that mindset. Just… just be safe alright? And don’t go doing something stupid just to come home.” 

“I won’t.” Sesshomaru promised.

He didn’t end the call just yet though. Instead he spent a few minutes assuring Rin that he’d be home soon, and an additional couple assuring Koga that he would be safe and take care on his way home. It was only after all that was said and done that he hung up. 

After he did, Sesshomaru stared at his phone for a while. He had a little over 60% of his battery life now, his excessive charging habits paying off. If he stayed until his phone reached 100% battery life—a mere twenty-five minutes according to his phone notifications—he could then go out into Charlotte and find a restaurant to eat dinner in while he made some plans. 

A quick search netted him the location of a highly recommended ramen bar. Waiting for his phone to charge, he spent time answering some e-mails and checking the day’s news, until his phone was at 100%. That done, he packed up his charger, booked a Lyft to the restaurant, and made his way to wait in the designated queue outside.

It took his ride a few minutes to get to him, but once it arrived, he made quick work of checking to see that his driver was indeed Kagome before tossing his suitcase in the trunk and climbing into the backseat. 

“Hi there!” Kagome greeted as she pulled into the lanes leading out of the airport. “First time in Charlotte?” 

It wasn’t his first time, he’d been here on business before, but he didn’t plan on staying overnight here if he could help it. And he told her as such because if he didn’t, he could just imagine Koga getting wind of this encounter and scolding him for being rude to the driver. 

“Oh. Do you need a ride back to the airport then?” Kagome asked as she glanced at him quickly in the rearview mirror. “I can give you one as long as it’s before 8 or so.” At Sesshomaru’s raised eyebrow she found herself explaining further. “I just plan on driving up to visit my family tonight, so I’ve got only a bit of time left.” 

“Driving up?” Sesshomaru asked. 

Surely, she meant driving north, if she mentioned driving up? And suddenly he had a plan to get home. It was a far-fetched plan, and he was sure that it might not work out in the way he hoped, but he had told Koga he’d try everything possible to get home before Rin woke up tomorrow morning.

“Um yes?” Kagome ventured stopping at a red light. 

“Where is your family?” Sesshomaru asked crossing his fingers and trying not to seem too eager. 

Kagome glanced back at him before turning to look back at the road. She was hesitant, but figured that it wouldn’t hurt if she told him the general location. After all, that wasn’t enough for him to do anything right? 

“Um, Maryland. Just outside of D.C. actually.” There, that was a good enough answer, without seeming too dismissive. As she spoke, she missed Sesshomaru’s eyes light up in hope. 

“In the beltway? Does that mean you’ll drive by Fairfax County on your way home?” 

Kagome’s eyes widened in surprise. Sure, she met more than a few riders who were from her hometown area, but she was still surprised every time. And the way this man spoke, she began to draw some conclusions. He didn’t want to stay the night in Charlotte, it was close to Christmas time, and he knew the D.C. metro area: he was trying to go home for Christmas. 

“You’re from the area?” She asked making a turn according to her GPS. 

“Yes.” Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before deciding that this woman might be more willing to help him if she knew the entire story. 

“I need to go home. My husband and I recently adopted our daughter- Rin. It’s our first Christmas together, and I promised her I’d be there when she wakes up tomorrow morning.” He met Kagome’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “I’ve got to be there tomorrow so that I can keep my promise.” 

Kagome bit her lip not sure what he was asking, but guessing that he was more than likely trying to hitch a ride with her. And while she did understand, she wasn’t sure she felt comfortable doing so. It was one thing to be compassionate around the Holidays; it was another thing to be stuck with a stranger for hours on end at night on a highway. 

But, if he really was trying to get home to his daughter, she would hate being the one to cause the man to break his promise. 

As she pulled her car into the parking lot of the restaurant, she saw the man behind her fumble with his phone before he held it out to her. Reluctantly, she took it from him, her heart melting at the sight of a little girl holding a homemade sign saying “I can’t wait to see you Papa.” The little girl was no more than three and was adorable from her side ponytail to the bright pink jacket she wore and all the way to the striped white leggings and yellow shoes. 

It was highly unlikely he’d be scamming her with a picture like that and damn it, she was never going to be able to say so now. 

But, she’d give herself an out. And she’d definitely tell Sango and Souta about this arrangement for safety. 

“I’m leaving at 8.” Kagome gave the phone back to Sesshomaru. “If you’re still interested, I’ll be waiting for you here then.” 

Sesshomaru took his phone back with a smirk. 

“I’ll be ready Kagome. Thank you.”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Sesshomaru become unlikely partners on a Christmas Road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. Set in the U.S.A. 
> 
> Prompt: Two strangers wind up participating in a holiday activity together.
> 
> Word Count: 2,518 (according to Word)
> 
> Warnings: I made Kagome and Sesshomaru have a platonic relationship. I can't always write romance right? But Sesshomaru does have a significant other though. Just not Kagome.

Kagome wondered if she was still doing the right thing as the lights of Charlotte’s downtown faded away behind them. She had, true to her word, shown up at 8 P.M., and Sesshomaru was standing outside on the curb for her. After he climbed in, she had asked if they could go to a coffee shop. When they had, Sesshomaru had paid for their drinks before she could protest. 

And really, what was the cost of one drink in the grand scheme of things? 

Now though, fifteen minutes into their drive, Kagome was growing a little anxious and tapping the steering wheel as she drove. Normally, she would have been playing her music as she drove, already well into one of her playlists by now. But what was the protocol when she had a passenger like Sesshomaru, who this time, was sitting next to her instead of behind her? She chanced a glance at him from the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to the road. 

After a few more minutes of debating the merits of asking Sesshomaru to hit the play button on her phone’s playlist—bless Bluetooth connectivity—Kagome opened her mouth to ask him to do so. Unfortunately, his phone rang at the same time, and she found herself paying more attention to the road again to avoid eavesdropping. Not that doing so was a hard task since it was dark out, and she was driving on the interstate. 

Sesshomaru hung up a few minutes later. “I apologize for that.” 

Kagome waved a hand. “Not a problem. Was that your husband?” As she said this, Kagome realized that she had failed to call her own family to tell them she had started. At least she had sent a text to Souta when she was parked in the coffee shop parking lot, and the night owl knew when she was likely to arrive. 

“Yes.” Sesshomaru stretched some in the car. “He actually told me that he called some of his family in Richmond. Whenever we get there, we’re welcome to stop by and get some more coffee before we continue driving.” 

“Oh. Yeah, that would be fine.”

Kagome had planned on stopping over in Richmond. She did need to fill up her car’s gas tank if she wanted to make it to Maryland. Her plan had been to stop over, drive into the city and find a decent coffee shop that was open and then find a nearby gas station. Or find a safe gas station that sold decent coffee. If Sesshomaru knew someone though, well, she supposed it wouldn’t be too bad to stop by there instead and then find a decent looking gas station nearby. 

“Hn.” Sesshomaru scoffed. “You say that now, but you haven’t met my brother in laws.” Despite his words, which were more teasing on his part than anything else, he really did love Koga’s family. They were his and had been for years ever since his father had all but disowned him upon learning about his homosexuality. 

He still got the token Christmas card from his stepmother Izayoi, and Inuyasha always showed up with his wife Kikyo for the New Years’ Eve party Koga’s family hosted at their house every year. His mother, though she had expressed disappointment at the fact that she wouldn’t be able to have a daughter in law to spoil, accepted him and always joined him for Christmas with Koga. 

According to Koga, she had already demanded that Rin be ready to be spoiled by her grandmother. 

Kagome didn’t respond to his words, and Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a while until they began to reach an interchange. Multiple lanes came up in front and as Sesshomaru watched, Kagome expertly took one merging from the local highway that encircled Charlotte into the interstate highway that would take them towards their home. 

As they merged on, he noticed numerous Christmas lights suddenly pop up on the left-hand side and couldn’t help but stare wondering where they were coming from. 

“Oh, that’s the mall.” Kagome spoke again, as they changed lanes and an eighteen-wheeler sped by. “They decorate the mall every year for Christmas. And there’s McAdenville if you go the other way. It’s on 85 South, near Gastonia, and it’s called Christmas town USA. They put lights all over town, it’s really nice actually.” 

“You sound like someone who has visited often?” 

“Not often.” Kagome clarified as she winced at the line stretching from the next exit past the mall ones. “Just once or twice when I first moved here. That there,” she indicated the long line, “that’s the line for the Speedway’s Christmas lights. Bit overpriced but apparently nice to look at apparently.” 

Sesshomaru wasn’t that fond of Christmas lights, but apparently Rin had been excited at all the decorations in Tokyo, so Koga had set up quite a few decorations this year. Or at least, he had bought them and kept them ready for Sesshomaru to help him put together. 

“Rin would have enjoyed lights like these.” Sesshomaru mused out loud. “Perhaps we’ll take her to Zoo Lights.”

“You should.” Kagome answered unable to stop herself from interrupting. “My family goes every year actually, and it’s worth it.” 

“Do they now?” Sesshomaru asked relaxing into his seat. “I guess we’ll have to make a new one with Rin by going there too.” As he relaxed, he noticed Kagome glance at him from the corner of her eyes. 

“What is it?” He asked her. 

Kagome bit her lip, clearly debating what to say, but then decided to answer. “My phone, there’s an app on it. It’s my music playlist. You don’t mind playing it do you? It’s a whole bunch of Christmas songs and Disney songs, but they keep me awake as I drive.” 

In response to her question, Sesshomaru picked up her phone, finding the app after she confirmed the name, and pulled open the music playlist she had preselected for her drive days ago. 

And as they drove on, Kagome suddenly felt comfortable driving with a relative stranger in the car with her. She hadn’t felt that just an hour before. And when she found herself singing along with some songs and Sesshomaru hummed along with her, she couldn’t help but be reminded of her family. They always had a Christmas song and Disney sing along over the holidays, and while it was odd that she was celebrating such a tradition with a stranger, she found that she didn’t mind it. 

It was nearly Christmas after all, and a little cheer like this was always appreciated around this time. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

They pulled into Richmond shortly after 12:30 A.M. with Kagome following Sesshomaru’s directions to his brother in laws’ bakery and coffee shop. It was a quaint store, in the downtown area of Richmond. For Kagome, who had always taken exits further away from downtown Richmond for her gas breaks, this was a completely new environment. 

They pulled in to park by the side of the street, and Kagome, who had foolishly decided to ignore a rest area back in North Carolina, hopped out of the car and did a brisk walk as she waited for Sesshomaru to contact his family. 

She had to pee, and she needed a bathroom now! 

The door to the bakery opened and two young men stepped out. Sesshomaru greeted them jovially, and they were soon inside. A young woman, who she would later learn was a cousin of Sesshomaru’s husband, took one look at her and led her towards the restroom located at the back of the bakery. 

Embarassed, but grateful, Kagome scurried inside. 

When she came back out, she heard Sesshomaru speaking with the three bakery owners and found them all congregated around a table near the door. She made her way over to them and took a seat. 

“Thank you for staying open so late for us.” She found herself saying as the woman pushed a plate of gingerbread men and women her way. 

“It’s not a problem. Sesshomaru here’s family and when Koga called us and told us what you were doing for him and Rin, we couldn’t say no.” 

Next to her Koga’s brothers Ginta and Hakkaku grinned at her. “Seriously, thank you for taking him home. We’ve all been excited about Rin coming home, but Sesshomaru and Koga were waiting for this day for years. We really appreciate you taking the time to drive him home.” 

A little surprised at the amount of gratitude she was being shown, Kagome found herself shaking her hands in front of her. “Oh really, it’s not that big a deal. I just couldn’t resist when he showed me that picture.” 

“You don’t mean that adorable one where Koga made her hold up that sign do you?” It was the woman who spoke again. “Gosh, even I had such a hard time saying no to that. I can’t wait to meet her at the New Years Eve Party.” She glanced at Sesshomaru before speaking some more. “You did tell her about it right?” 

Sesshomaru for his part, nursing a strong cup of coffee and knowing he would regret it in the morning, shook his head no. He hadn’t gotten around to it. The New Years Eve party was a family tradition of sorts that was kept between extremely close friends of his and Koga and Koga’s family. He didn’t realize Koga’s family would consider Kagome as one of those friends based on her actions. 

But, considering how open and loving Koga’s family was, he wasn’t too surprised. In fact, he knew it was pretty much guaranteed that something like this might happen when he had called Koga from the restaurant back in Charlotte and told him of the crazy plan. 

“Well then, consider yourself invited. It’s an exclusive party, so you can be sure that it’s an important event. And bring your whole family too. Sesshomaru here can tell you the details on your drive.” 

“And speaking of drive, it’s nearly one fifteen. We’ve got at least an hour and a half left on our drive, so we need to get going.” Sesshomaru stood. As he did so, Ginta and Hakkaku crowded around Kagome reminding her of the need for her to come to their party and thrusting a rather inviting cup of a wonderfully warm Gingerbread latte into her hands. 

Taking it gratefully, Kagome stifled a yawn, blinking her eyes rapidly to shake some of the tiredness away. Seeing this, Sesshomaru spoke up again. 

“I can drive the rest of the way.” 

When Kagome merely looked up again, Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. “Koga and I make this trip down to Richmond at least once a month. I think I can drive the route home in my sleep. Since we are driving to my house, I can take over for you and you can rest for a bit.” 

Kagome hesitated, shuffling her feet for a moment, before she felt a nudge from Ayame. “You better do it. He can be an overbearing chivalrous man sometimes. If you don’t give in now, you’ll likely give in by the time you get to the gas station five minutes away. It’s better like this, trust me.” 

And Kagome, who found herself so easily accepted, even if a stranger, by this family, decided that it couldn’t hurt to give the keys over to Sesshomaru. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was nearing Three A.M. when Sesshomaru pulled into his driveway. He stifled a yawn, and his companion, Kagome, blinked back her own sleep. Koga hadn’t waited for Sesshomaru to put all the lights up it seemed. A few twinkled around the columns of their porch and Sesshomaru found himself smiling at the sight. 

Almost automatically, he reached for the sunglasses holder for his garage key before realizing whose car he was in. Turning towards Kagome, he smiled apologetically, but she waved off his apology, not that she really understood what he was apologizing for. 

Her plan to drive home at night had seemed good at first, but now, with the clock nearing Three A.M., and a whole hour of driving left to do before she reached her home up in Maryland, she was rethinking her decision. 

“Come on.” Sesshomaru turned off the car and opened his door, while Kagome blinked up at him in confusion. “You’re not driving home now. It’s too late, and I know you’ve got quite a bit of driving before you. Besides, you look exhausted. Catch some shut eye here and drive home tomorrow. Koga won’t mind.” 

Kagome simply stared at him, her tired mind having difficulty processing his words. When she did, she found herself trying to decide what to do. On one hand, it was, at her level of tiredness, simply foolish to even attempt to try to drive up to Maryland. On the other, this was Sesshomaru, a stranger, who was inviting her to his home. 

Granted, she had spent quite a bit of time with this stranger, his extended family, and she knew that he wasn’t exactly the worst person in the world. But, was it really okay to crash on a stranger’s couch? 

A yawn escaped her mouth, and Sesshomaru raised a brow as though asking her if she really thought she could drive like this. 

“Okay I guess.” 

Kagome shuffled out of the car and made her way to the trunk, hissing at the blast of cold air that shot at her from all sides. She grabbed her duffle bag out of the trunk, Sesshomaru taking his own suitcase out as well, before she shut it closed. Following him up the driveway, Kagome stood behind him as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. 

The house was noticeably warm compared to the outside. They walked into a foyer where Sesshomaru toed off his shoes. She copied him as he led the way up the stairs to the second floor to the living room. A large twinkling Christmas tree sat in the corner on her left near an impressive set of bay windows while a warm sectional took up most of the rest of the space. To her surprise, there was a man sleeping on it. 

Turning back to Kagome, Sesshomaru pointed to the kitchen. “Feel free to grab some water if you’d like. We usually have bottles sitting on the dining table. You’re welcome to the guest room upstairs. It’s the one to the right of the stairs. Rin’s is the one facing the banister. I’ll wake him up and get him to bed.” 

Kagome simply nodded and made her way upstairs to the room indicated. It was only once she got there that she took out her phone. Stifling a yawn once again, she sent a quick message to her brother informing him of her current situation and her arrival tomorrow before calling it a night soon after. 

Nine days later she and her family would indeed show up to a New Years Eve Party at Sesshomaru’s house. And they would so for many years thereafter.


End file.
